Not Again!
by PinkxXxPoisonxXxLemonade
Summary: First, she made a dazzling appearance in What The? and now she appears here. In the Naruto world. Prepare yourself for randomness, crazy insane girls, and Dylan calling Sasuke her personal Emo Boy Water Bottle! Enjoy
1. She's Alive! Again!

_Pop!_

That was the only sound in the room as our young unknowing heroine sat on her spinning chair in front of her computer. Popping the bubble gum in her mouth was the only thing she could think of doing t the moment. Her short reddish-brown hair brushed against her cheeks as she looked around the small apartment for the fifth time. "AH!! Where is she!?" The girl screamed at the ceiling as its dizzy pattern formed shapes.

Dylan groaned as she looked over at the digital clock on the microwave. It was six twenty seven. Her new room-mate was late by an hour and a half.

Dylan frowned as she realized her new room-mate might not show up until tomorrow and tomorrow she had her Auction for the lead role on Cinderella. No, she didn't exactly like the show itself but she needed something to start of her singing career and a lead in a musical just may be it. "I swear if she doesn't appear in ten minutes…" The girl spoke out in a loud voice to herself, already planning out the evil plan she had for the room-mate when she appeared.

Ten minutes staring at the ceiling and finding the faces of deranged ducks passed by pretty quickly actually. When Dylan looked at the clock again it showed six forty three. Alright this was a serious waste of her time. Picking up her green army jacket that was three sizes to pick she opened the front door and walked into the cold hallway. She locked the dead bolt and put the jacket on. When the girl walked outside of the building she could easily see her breath and snowflakes. "Winters here early…" Dylan mumbled while walking down the crowded side walk. Normally she hated with a passion that could rival her love for Adam Sandler any day but today was different….

Finally she noticed that the crowd was thinning and that she had move to move her arms again. The area around her was a deserted part of town. Usually used for crack heads and wanna-be gangsters, yet no one was around. A trash can to her left rattled around and left, causing Dylan to jump. She took a few cautious steps towards the garbage can and saw a black kitten with a white strip running diagonally from the tip of its nose to its left ear. It was very small; I could easily fit in her hand. It meowed. Dylan smiled at the kitten and picked it up._ 'Damn, how much smaller could a kitten get?'_

Shrugged her shoulders she placed the kitten into her jacket and started walking towards her apartment to get something for the kitten to eat. It took a good twenty minutes to get back and when she did, someone was sitting on her couch. The girl had long bleach blonde hair, bright pink blush and sparkling eye shadow covered her face along with red lipstick. Her mini Barbie-girl-threw-up dress barley went past her spray on tan thighs. Short pink boots that matched that throw-up dress perfectly were on her feet. At first glance, Dylan honestly though a prostitute was in her apartment. That thought was made stronger as the girl smiled with perfect small white teeth. The girl stood up and walked-more like tripped over towards Dylan, her hands moving outwards to embrace her in a hug. "Darling!! You MUST be Dylan Finchel!! I'm Mollie. Mollie Masier." She played with a strand of her hair as she spoke her name, as if Dylan were to already know it from some magazine. The only think she got was a confused look. Mollie rolled her eyes. "I'm your room-mate darling. Oh! Is that a kitten! Let me see!" Dylan thought she was in a nightmare as Mollie picked up the black kitten and held it up. "Let's name her Fluffers!" Dylan wanted to throw up all of the sudden. Grabbing her kitten, Dylan glared at Mollie. "Her name is….Hinata…yea, Hinata. Not Fluffers." This time Dylan rolled her eyes. The only reason she picked that name was because she had watched an episode of Naruto last night. The name had stuck.

Mollie pouted as Dylan took off her coat and threw it to the floor. "Fine. You're so mean Dylie." Dylan rolled her eyes again as she turned and took a carton of milk from the R-two-D-two sized refrigerator and walked into her bedroom. Yukina purring softly against her.

The girl sat down the kitten and took a lid to a jar of peanut butter she had in her room and filled it with the milk. Right away Hinata started lapping up the milk. Dylan smiled and leaned against her bed._ 'Shit, my room-mate is a complete psychopath. I'm sure ill end up killing her in the first week._' Dylan let out a small sigh and looked at Yukina, seeing that she had finished up the milk ad was trying to climb up her jeans. Laughing softly, she picked up the kitten and held her up, her finger moving in small circles in front of Hinata's face. "Who's a cute kitten?" Hinata's reply was biting Dylan finger.

Dylan's eyes widened, not from the bite from the black hole sitting a crossed from her. "What the fu-" Suddenly her world disappeared. Hinata still in her hands and she couldn't move. She could see a black tunnel around her and nothing more. A flash of light and voices appeared in what felt like an eternity later. Only Dylan had pasted out right before she could see who was talking.

* * *

Dylan; Gasp!! Poison-chan cheated!! She just took the beginning from What The..?! -gets smacked with a pillow case full of bricks- OWWIE!! OMFG IT MAKE A BRUISE!!!  
Poison; ....My Muse is insane. Anyways, This is the same beginning as What The...? Only the name Yukina is now Hinata. :3 But chappie two is not like What The. So ENJOY AND REVIEW!!  
Dylan; It makes us smile with thoughts of world domination!


	2. I AM GOD! Bow down Uchiha!

**_Not Again!  
Chappie 2; I AM GOD! Bow down Uchiha!_**

"Damn penguins…"

Dylan mumbled in her sleep as she turned over in her bed. Plop! She felt out of said bed. "FUDGE CRACKERS WITH PEANUT BUTTER MINIONS!" Dylan screamed. That's when she noticed where she was. It was a hospital room with the white walls, white floor, white bed, and white flowers. It creped her out. A moment later a nurse stuck her head into the room since she heard the sound of Dylan falling out of bed. "Oh, you're awake."

Dylan rolled her eyes at this before smiling sweetly at the girl. "Why yes I am and no I did not just fall out of bed…hmmm…Who the hell are you ma'am?" Before the nurse could answer, Dylan jumped to her feet then fell over since the sheets were tied around her feet. The nurse sighed. "The Hokage wishes to see you." With that said, a tall blonde woman with boobs the size of two furbies walked in. Dylan had a hard time looking from the dot on her head to her chest without it being obvious she was doing that.

"Alright, I would like to know your name, age, and what village you are from. " "I am GOD, age fifteen billion and I am from the village of Fruit Loops! Muhwahahaha." Tsunade blinked her eyes a few times before sighing. "You must have hit your head." Dylan shrugged before grinning. "I'm always like this. My mommy says I'm…" Dylan lowered her voice as if the walls were listening. "I'm special."

That was the perfect moment for team 7 to appear. Kakashi looked at Dylan before putting down his book and speaking. "Hello. We were worried if you were alright from a fall like that." "Wha fall?" Sakura blinked her eyes before looking confused. "You fell from the sky like a wounded bird." Sasuke then snorted. "Yea and fell on me."

Dylan gave a fake gasp of surprise and placed her head over her heart. "I'm so sorry! If I hadn't sneezed out my heart already, It would be crushed that I fell on your Emo self!" Naruto snorted in laughter as Dylan gave a sweet innocent smile of stupidity. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sakura just gasped. "How could you say something like that to Sasuke-kun?!" "Like this. Sasuke is Emo. See!! Its simple!!" Naruto couldn't hold back his laughs anymore and fell over laughing. Kakashi coughed in a way what sounded like a small laugh way into his fist before looking at Dylan again. "So you really didn't know you fell from the sky miss.." "GOD!!" Everyone other then Naruto sweat dropped at this. "Umm alright…God…what is your real name?" Dylan gave a confused look. "My name is God...I thought I told you…But but but my mommy calls me Dylan!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her before smirking. "Dylan is a fucked up name. And it's a guys name isn't it?" Naruto sat up and gave a thumbs up at Dylan. "Who cares? She dislikes you as much as I do! She's great!" Dylan returned the thumbs up before once again trying to stand up. She fell. On Sasuke. "Ahh!! Emo Germs!! He's trying to rape me!!" Sasuke turned a surprising shade of red as Dylan swam around like a fish on his stomach. She suddenly stopped. "Where is Hinata?!" Dylan gasped before jumping up (the sheets disappearing) And running around the room, looking for the cat. "Hinata? Do you mean your cat?" Naruto tilted his head as he pulled Hinata from the inside of his jacket. Dylan tackled Naruto and took Hinata, holding her close. "Ohh what would I have done if the kitten that put me into this world disappeared?!"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged a look before looking at Dylan. "This world? What do you mean?"

So…Dylan explained everything since the day she was born. They stared at her like she was stupid when she would mention she walked into walls often, fell up stairs, pushes on doors that cleared said PULL and could beat up any guy in the high school when she was seven. They also stared at her when she went into a rant about her love of Fruit Loops and drinks called Mellow Yellow. Mountain Dew, Pepsi. Coke, Full Throttle, Monster, Lost and Dr. Pepper. Then as she quoted Shakespeare.

"-And then my new roommate decided to name Hinata Fluffers but I told her to fuck off. And and and then I appeared here!! With no fruit loops!" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Wha was that Water Bottle?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Water bottle?" "Mmhmm, Imma call chu that and what did you just say?" "Hn. I said I wonder if we can send you home and away from me." Dylan smiled. "I wish I could go home!"

Kakashi turned to Dylan after a secret conversation with Tsunade. "I don't believe you can. You're stuck here in this world." "We will set up a living area for you in the Uchiha Housing-" "WHAT?!" The yelling came from three different people. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Dylan was ignoring them all with cleaning her ears with her pinkie. "Say wha?" She had obviously ignored everything they had said. Naruto gave a pout as both Sakura and Sasuke gave a pissed off look. "Why does she have to stay with that idiot?" "Hn, Make her stay with the Dobe."

Tsunade shook her head. "There is no room for her there. The Uchiha Complex has more space then anywhere else. And..Dylan…would only be staying until we can get her a apartment." Dylan looked up in a confused way with her pinkie in her other ear. "..Wha you say?"

* * *

Dylan; Mushi Mushi reviewers!! Hehe, this would have been up along with chappie one but Poison-chan (glares) Didn't save this the first time and had to rewrite it.  
Poison; I said Im sorry damnit!! Which reminds me... I may have to move the ratings on this and What The..? to M for the language.  
Dylan; Le gasp!! Imma be a porn star then?!  
Poison; (sweatdrops) No you fat ass. You have have a cussing problem like your creator. Me.  
Dylan; Huh...well anyways, thanks for reading this chappie!! Please Review to get Poison-chan motivated to write and give ideas. She does that all ideas seriously no matter how strange and crazy!! ^-^


	3. Meow Don't Kiss Me!

"Okalahoma!"

"Knock it off!"

Dylan gave a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine! I'll sing Cats the Musical songs! Midnight, not a sound from the pavement-" Sasuke groaned in annoyance and started to walk faster in hopes of losing the singing psycho. No suck luck. "Heeey! Why did you ditch me back there singing the Memory song? People must have though I was crazy or something." She gave a evil grin. Sasuke just snorted at her and glared. "Because you are crazy." Dylan ran ahead of him enough so he had to stop so not to run into her. As soon as he stopped, Dylan gave a gasp then placed her left hand on her hip and used the other hand to snap her fingers in a Z formation. "Oh no you didn't!!" Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at the girl and walked around her, his hands shoved into his pockets.

Dylan quickly caught up to him and smiled in a sweet way. "Awww. Did I upset the Emo Water Bottle?" Once more, the Uchiha ignored our favorite girl and continued to walk until he could see the Uchiha manor gates. "Finally." Dylan looked up at the gates they were now in front of and whistled the best she could since she couldn't whistle at all. "Wow. Imma be living HERE?!" "Hn. Sadly enough." With that said, Sasuke walked into the building.

The walk to the part of the manor Dylan was going to be living in was anything but silent with Dylan's nonstop talking about nothing. Hinata the cat sat on her head sleeping through the ramble. Finally, Sasuke reached his no tolerance point and turned around gritting his teeth. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why can't you Shut Up for one minute?! You are ten, no a Hundred times worse then Naruto!!" Sasuke's now red eyes glared at the now silent girl before she opened her mouth. "You know grinding your teeth like that is really really bad?" Sasuke's eye twitch before he tackled Dylan to the ground. Dylan manage to get out a single squeak of surprise before she fell backwards. Sasuke glared at our insane girl, his hands pinning hers above her head. "Knock. It the hell. Off." With that said, Sasuke smashed his lips against her. No really. No sweet, gentle blah blah blah. SMASH!! Dylan's eyes widened to the size of a elephant. Squirming around like a retarded squid, Dylan pushed on Sasuke's chest, pushing him off of her lips. "What the Hell Uchiha?! I thought you hated me?!"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with his arm and stood up glaring. "I do hate you." Dylan only rolled her eyes. "Wow. Your fan girls must get that treatment a lot then. Naruto too." The Uchiha ignored her and pulled open a door to a small apartment. "Here. This is where you stay. This is as far away from me as I can get you in this place." Dylan stuck her tongue out and make a unattractive face at the back of his head before going inside. Dust covered everything. The doors, the windows, sofa, kitchen. EVERYTHING. But our favorite girl wasn't thinking about the fact she of all people would have to clean but she was thinking about the fact at the age of sixteen*, her first kiss was with a arrogant ass named Sasuke Uchiha. It wouldn't surprise her now if she got raped by the emo kid in the middle of the night.

**_.: MONKEYS FLY ABOVE THE SUN AND AND THE MOOOON SO ITS ALL…TOMORROW LIKE!!! :._**

"Wake up…..Wake uppp…..WAKE THE HELL UP!!!!" Smack! Dylan screamed out in gibberish. "NERBILE NED FEQ BURBLISTIN!!!" Sasuke blinked and stared at the brown haired mess that was Dylan wrapped in purple bed sheets. "…What?"

Throwing the evil cloth as far away as possible from her; meaning a good inch, Dylan looked up at Sasuke before screaming again but in normal talk. "DON'T RAPE ME!!!" Sasuke raised a eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. "Hn. Like I would waste my time with you." "You kissed me yesterday remember?" So the next thing is Rape." Sasuke turned a shade of red but it was only a effect of the green curtains. Mmhmm. Oh yea. "Hn. Whatever. The Hokage told me to wake your ass up and take you to her office." Dylan looked up from the ear cleaning she had been doing with her pinkie and blinked. "…Wha about bacon?"

Ten minutes later, seven songs by Weird Al and seventeen million weird looks from others, they arrived at the office. Only Dylan had made a metal bet with herself. (the prize being a all expense trip to the candy store paid by Sasuke who didn't know)The bet being the same one done in Super Troops. One of her favorite movies. "Dylan. I would Like to do some tests with you-" "Right meow?" "-Yes. And we need team 7's help so we need to go-' "Meow?" "….Are you saying…meow?" "What? Why would I say Meow? Meow is so stupid meow. Cuz like Meow would be not a me thing to do right meow. And Like Me-ow. That's just plain...meow crazy!!" Dylan smiled innocently as Tsunade and Sasuke just stared. Sasuke then shook his head. "…Are you sure about this Hokage-san? I mean...look. She's a idiot." Dylan gasped and placed her hands on her hips. "Meow that is not true!!" Sasuke raised a eyebrow at Tsunade as if what she just said proved his point. Tsunade only shook her head. "I'm sorry Sasuke. But we need her. Maybe her methods would help her?" "Hn. Right." Dylan ignored this as she counted up all the meows she had done. Only nine. She needed one more. "Alright. Dylan. Let's go." Dylan nodded her head. "MEOW!!!" With the final of the meows out of the way, Dylan ran outside. The other two sighed and shook their head.

Once at the training grounds, Dylan happily tackled Naruto to the ground. "Oi!! Wanna do the reenactment of what happened to me after you all ditched me with Sir Emo-a lot?" "SURE!" "NO!" Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other after screaming at the same time. Dylan shrugged and jumped off Naruto and onto Kakashi's head. "Soooo…..why am I heeeeeerrrrreeeeeee?" Tsunade crossed her arms after looking at Sasuke questionable and smiled at Dylan. "We are going to start your ninja training." Dylan gasped.

"Gasp! Really? IMMA BE A NINJA BITCH!!" Dylan started laughing, and ended up falling off Kakashi's head. "Who pushed me?!?! Was the it the gnomes? Damn creatures are after meh brain again!!" Dylan looked around the field for said midgets. Kakashi stared at the insane girl before sighing. Sakura just gave her a weird look.

Tsunade cleared her throat and pointed at Dylan. "Alright. We will try a simple transformation justu. Watch Sakura." "Okies!!" Dylan sat in front of Sakura and smiled as said pinked hair girl did a few hand signs. A moment later; She had turned into a perfect look alike of Sasuke. Dylan stood up and frowned, her finger at her lips. "Hmm…you forgot the birthmark on his ass I bet." Sakura slash Sasuke gasped and looked at Dylan. "What?!" Dylan shrugged and grinned. "I saw it last night." With that said, Dylan blew a kiss towards Sasuke who's eye was twitching in anger. Sakura screamed at Dylan and would have attacked like a bitchy cat but was held back by Kakashi. "Alright Dylan, try it."

Dylan grinned as she did the hand signs. POOSH!! Instead of looking like someone else, she looked like herself with Aqua hair. "Well?" The group stared at her with a WTFEHOIHG face. "Wha?" Dylan blinked her eyes in confusion until Sakura pulled out a small mirror and showed Dylan. She screamed. "Oh…my…Squirrel!! I LOVE IT!!' The group did a face plant and rolled their eyes. Dylan was one fucked up girl.

* * *

* I changed Dylan's age because nineteen was to old now that I think about it. :O So shes sixteen. :D

Dylan; WOOT!! IM YOUNG...ER!!  
Poison; Mmhmm. Now I'm wanting to know anyideas anyone has. :3 Any at all!! - like purple cows on rollerblades or something like that. XD  
Dylan; ...That sounds cool....I wanna do that now....  
Poison; ....We now Have proof she is from my mind. And this is also why she is my Muse. =D So I hope chu enjoyed this chappie and please please review to make me happy!! :O Oh and If you haven't seen Super Troopers. WATCH IT!! I love it sooo much!!


	4. Ultimate Showdown of Godzilla and Batman

**_Chapter FOUR!!!  
Ultimate Showdown Of Godzilla and Batman!!_**

**_Disclaimer; I Do not own Naruto or I would have made Naru and Sasuke have an orggy...alot.  
:3_**

* * *

"Gimme a cookie!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"YESH!"

"…did you just spell Yes with a H at the end?"

"Shush! We're in the story and should notice these things!"

"…"

Sasuke glared at the grinning girl as she argued with Kakashi who was trying to secretly figure out what was wrong with her. Tsunade was busy watching Sasuke and Dylan do see if anything was up and Sakura and Naruto you ask? Why they were watching this all from a safe distance for when Dylan did something stupid. "Wanna hear a song?!" Sasuke's eyes snapped up from watch a bird eating a worm and to the grinning psycho. "You sing, I'll kill you." Dylan ignored this threat and started to sing.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try-"

"OH MY GOD!!! Make it stop!!" The screaming was from Sakura who was gagging and rocking back and forth. Dylan giggled evilly at the pink haired girl before smiling. "Big baby. I'll sing something else." "Please, just don't sing at all." Again, this was ignored.

"Old Godzilla was hopping around  
Tokyo City like a big playground  
when suddenly Batman burst from the shade  
and hit Godzilla with a Bat grenade  
Godzilla got ticked and began to attack  
but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq  
who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu  
when Aaron Carter came out of the blue

and he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal  
then they both got flattened by the Batmobile  
but before it could make it back to the Bat cave  
Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave  
and took an AK-47 out from under his hat  
and blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat  
but he ran out of bullets and he ran away  
because Optimus Prime came to save the day

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny"

"What the hell are you singing about?" This was from Tsunade who had been staring in surprise that Dylan could sing very well and on key(though they don't know that) but had no clue what half the stuff she said was. Dylan gasped with her hand over her mouth in shock. "You have never heard of The Ultimate Showdown?!?! Oh yea…I'm from a different world!!" The thinking look on Dylan's face disappeared as she smirked. "So then you must hear the whole song!!"

Tsunade, Kakashi, Sasuke and everyone paled at the thought of having her sing a song like that the whole day. "Umm well…as Hokage I have some paperwork to do.." "Umm I have clogged pores I must leave!" "I need to find that black cat!!" "I just remembered I was to meet Iruka for ramen!!" And they all left. Well…all but one…Sasuke Uchiha was left alone with Dylan. "I swear...I will kill you if you sing it anymore-"

"Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime  
like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime  
and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track  
but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back"

"Why me?" Sasuke screamed into the sky before he took off running. He first hid in the deepest part of the woods and in a tree. "Safe.."

"and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady  
when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete  
but something caught his leg and he tripped  
Indiana Jones took him out with his whip

then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind  
and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find  
'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed  
and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist"

"Ahhh!!!" Sasuke jumped away from Dylan who had just appeared grinning. He next appeared next to Naruto at the ramen stand. "Teme, what are you do-" "Shhhh! That crazy girl will hear you-" He was cut off by guess who?

"then he jumped in the air and did a summersault  
while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault  
onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air  
then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown..."

"Go away!!" Sasuke yelled as he took off with Dylan behind him. Naruto blinked his eyes, Kakashi who had just appeared to witness all this smiled under his mask. "Looks like Konoha has some new excitement in the air." Naruto just stared at Kakashi before nodding.

Sasuke, mean while was pounding on the front door of Sakura Haruno's house. Her mother answered. Same pink hair only long and wavy, she smiled showing bleached teeth. "Hello there Uchiha-san. Welcome, what is the occasion?" Inside her mind she was screaming 'Yea!! I knew my daughter could beat those phony ass bitches! All that lipo-suction worked!' Sasuke gave a creeped out look at the mother. "I need to speak with Sakura." Miss Haruno smirked before smiling innocently and letting him inside. "Come in, come in. Her room is second door on the right." The raven emo kid nodded and walked towards her room. "Sakura!" Said pink haired girl screamed as she pulled back from kissing a photo of said boy while he was sleeping. "S-Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!"

"Your mom let me in. I need to hide here for awhile. Until that freak girl has forgotten about that song." Any hope of Sasuke coming to tell his undying love for her well…died. "Oh…okay. Sure." Yet as soon as these words were said, a singing voice appeared from under the bed.

"angels sang out in immaculate chorus  
down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris  
who deliver a kick which could shatter bones  
into the crotch of Indiana Jones  
who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain  
as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne  
but Chuck saw through his clever disguise  
and he crushed Batman's head in between his thighs"

Sakura and Sasuke screamed bloody murder as Dylan crawled out of the two inch space under Sakura's bed. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Pinkie eer Sakura screamed as both she and Sasuke ran from the room. Dylan chuckling eviling and disappearing.

Two blocks away, Sasuke and Sakura were looking around for somewhere to run. "Haruno, you go that way, I'll go this!" "Hai!" They took off. Sakura, heading back to her house unknowingly. Sasuke had taken off to the Uchiha manor to hide. He was in his bedroom when Dylan appeared. Sasuke had a kunai in his hand. "I swear!!"

"then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and  
"Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and  
Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and  
Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie  
Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader  
Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger  
Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
Spoc, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan  
all came out of no where lightning fast  
and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass  
it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw  
with civilians looking on total awe

and the battle raged on for a century  
many lives were claimed, but eventually  
the champion stood, the rest saw their better:  
Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater

this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny  
good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see  
and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown...  
this is the Ultimate Showdown..."

Sasuke tackled our favorite annoying girl and pinned her down. "Say one more thing and you will pay!!!" Dylan blinked her eyes innocently before grinning at him.

"of Ultimate Destiny"

His last nerve cracked. Like he had before when he was mad, he kissed her. Very very very violently. Dylan screamed and wiggled like a old person having a tick before pushing the Uchiha off. "What the fuck?!?! Eeewwww I got Sasgay Emo Water Bottle taste in my mouth!" "Agh. I have Dylan taste and it's worse." "No way. I taste good." "What the hell…that's weird and no you don't." "Mmhmm!!" "No!" Dylan glared as she pounced on him, forcing herself to press her lips to his. A moment later she jumped back seven inches and grinned. "See?! I WIN!!" The Uchiha wasn't listening though, he was trying to decide to gag and throw up, to kill her, or…

Restart the argument so she kissed him again.

**_DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!!_**

* * *

You all deserve to kill me. I havent updated like I planned until Now!! I feel sooooooooooooooooooooooo very bad!!! So please please forgive me!!! I've been doing alot of school testing, picking classes for next year, after school shyet and yea. Again im soooo sorry!!!  
But about this chappie, I jsut discovered this song (The Ultimate Showdown by Lemon Demon) and I reeaallly thought it would be funny for this!! Plus I decided that Sasuke will fall for Dylan!! GASP!! But chu'll never guess who Dylan falls for in next chappie!  
Anyways, Im soo fucking sorry!!! I hope you forgive me when I update 'What the..?' 'Know your Yu Yu Hakusho' and add the 'know your Naruto' and a '37 ways to annoy...' I need a victum for that one but otherwise, pleaasssee forgive me!!! I hoped you likd this chappie!!  
Dylan; Please review to make Poison-chan feel better about the whole no updating thing!


	5. But I hate Sasuke and School!

**_Not Again!  
Chappie 5; But I hated Sasuke and School! _**

**Disclaimer; o-o Yes I know Dylan and this plot, and If I owned Naruto then this wouldn't be a DISclaimer now would it? XD  
Silly rabbit, Tricks are for me!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Kiba said between bites of his beef ramen. "That crazy new girl in your team bit Uchiha's ankle?" Naruto nodded his head as he slurped his own ramen down. Seventh bowl in two seconds. "Sasuke looked as though Dylan had dyed his hair pink and then tied it back into pigtails before tackling her to the ground then running off with her. She kept screaming rape." Kiba snorted. "With the Uchiha, I wouldn't be surprised. He seems like the raping type."

Naruto had a hard time not choking on his eighth bowl until a certain aqua haired girl slapped him.

"GIMME A COOKIE!!"

Kiba stared in wondered as Naruto was beat up for not having a cookie until he offered her some ramen. "Ramen…wha that?"

**_BOOM!_**

That was the sound made when Naruto's world crashed. Mmhmm. Just as he was about to force feed the amazingly sinful food down our favorite girl's throat, our ever favorite silver headed (cuz he's OLD!!) man appeared. Naruto pointed at him. "You're late!! Same with Sasuke and Sakura! But why are you late?!"

"Well, you see," Kakashi thoughtfully brought his finger up to scratch at the mask covering the lower half of his face. "I was on my way when this beautiful princess showed up and –" He was cut off by Dylan. "Did she have a cookie?!?!" He stared at her for a moment before continuing. "Yes…anyways-" "Where is she?! I WANT THAT COOKIE!!!!!"

The group stared in wonder as Dylan continued to screaming about how she would get the cookie by doing unspeakable things to the Princess with a compass. They were all scared for their dear lives. Before Dylan had the chance to go into a more detailed version, she was smacked on the back of her head by a annoyed Uchiha.

"Hey! It's the rapist himself!" Kiba and Naruto snickered.

"Hn."

"Asshole."

Dylan glared at the glaring Sasuke. Only her glaring contest was ended by Tsunade. "Holy shit! Wow, everyone appeared in the first 300 words!"

"Everyone but Sakura, Lee, Neji-"

"Dylan doesn't know about them yet!!"

"Oh yea…" Naruto grinned.

Tsunade cleared her throat before looking at Dylan. "Because of your low skills, we are going to send you to the Academy to learn to be a better ninja." Dylan's jaw dropped from her mouth, leaving blood and flesh everywhere in a gross way. The others gagged a little. "SCHOOL!?!?! I thought I got away from that!!!!!!"

Sasuke smirked at the pout that appeared on the aqua haired girl's face before the words that The Hokage said made him glare in shock. "Sasuke will be going along to supervise you since you two live together."

"No."

"Yes."

"I refuse."

"No choice."

"Sasuke got SCHOOLED!!" They stared at Dylan. They didn't understand. Neither did most of the normal world.

"Well anyways.." Insert sideways glance at Dylan here. " You begin tomorrow morning."

And this…is where the chappie ends.

**_Haha fell for it huh? Nahhh, I hate cliff's that bad. So ENTER TYE DYED DUST BUNNIES FOR TOMORROW!!!! Yayyy Banana's!!_**

Dylan screamed as she and her bed were flipped upside down by a pissy Uchiha.

"STOP SPINNING WORLD!!!" "Hn."

"Damn…"

Dylan glared as she pulled her and her sheet cocoon up and wobbled to her dresser where her only thing of clothes were. "…Are those the only clothes you have?"

"Yep!!"

Sasuke gave a look of disgust before pushing Dylan onto the bed that was lipped upside down. "Stay."

"I'M NOT A DOGGY POODLE NAMED GOODLE WHO LEAVES A DOODLE!!"

She was ignored.

A moment later, Sasuke appeared and threw some clothes at her head. They hit her.

"What are theeeeese?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Dylan held up one of his shirts only it was much to big for her.

"Clothes. Clean ones. Hurry and change Baka."

Dylan stuck her tongue out at the door as it slammed. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke opened the door to see Dylan playing truth or Dare by herself. Her clothes were three times to big for her and made her seem even smaller. A thing of duct tape covered the Uchiha fan on the back and had a drawing of a retarded rock in yellow sharpie. Sasuke frowned and glared. "How long?" "Fourteen minutes. Hmmm DARE! Okay I dare you to lick the carpet. Eeewww, okay." She followed in the dare. A disgusted look appeared on Sasuke's face as he watched before grabbing the back of Dylan's borrowed shirt and dragging her out the door. She squealed and wiggled as she was pulled along the dirt. "Neeeeeee Let gooooo"

"Hn." Sasuke ignored her until half way there.

"Chu know that people are staring at you while you drag a innocent girl on the GROUND." Sasuke though this over for a moment before turning to Dylan and throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potato's, She screamed again. And once more, she was ignored. Not even five minutes later…okay three but Dylan like's five better as a number, anyways, they appeared at the academy with a bunch of snot nosed kids.

"Eeewww." Dylan stared at a boy who was currently picking his nose. Sasuke looked grossed out and pulled the staring girl to Iruka's room.

"Iruka-san." The teacher person looked up from the chalkboard and to see Sasuke Uchiha with the now Famous Dylan thrown over his shoulder. "Oh there you are. I was worried you wouldn't have came. Then I would have had ANBU come after you two." Dylan gaped at him like a fish but Sasuke just shrugged. Iruka smiled before turning to the blackboard again. "Do you know how many people would give their left eye to be here right now?"

"Left eye? Why the left, why not the right?" Dylan asked in a perfectly innocently voice. Iruka looked at her for a moment before ignoring her question and speaking to Sasuke.

"Now Tsunade-sama told me to tell you that it is your job to make sure she learns something by training her and that she comes to school every day." Our ever emo Uchiha nodded his head before looked at Dylan who was staring a butterfly. Iruka cleared his throat to get her attention again. "Dylan, we are going to give you a test. It's just a normal test to see how smart you are." Dylan grinned. "Okay!!"

Five minutes later, Dylan was sitting in a small chair staring at the mean bald man who was giving her test on random things. Iruka looked at Sasuke. "We'll check on her in ten minutes." "Why should I care?" Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Because you like her." The Uchiha glared. "Not a chance."

Half hour later, Ibiki who was the bald guy from the room with Dylan walked in shaking his head. "She is insane. She changes her answer every ten minutes._ EVERY. TEN. MINUTES."_ Iruka sighed as Sasuke rolled his eyes, not surprised. Iruka asked the needed question of doom. "How did you do?" "On which part?" "Smarts." Sasuke answered for Iruka. Ibiki gave a grin. "Didn't even pause to think of the answer. She passed with flying colors." Sasuke gave a now surprised look. "You're kidding." Ibiki shook his head. "Not a chance. Seems like she just acts stupid. But the random part of her, that's real. I asked simple questions about herself and…" "Let me guess, she said she was God?" "No she said she was someone named Riza Hawkeye." "Who?" The man shrugged. "With every question that didn't have one answer she gave twelve literally. She would be a good spy. Confuses people without even trying." Iruka gave a smile and Sasuke, Sasuke looked both shocked and not shocked. "Hn. She's a freak is why."

Iruka looked through the one way glass as Dylan tried to chew on the corner of the white room. "We should see if she has a Kekkei Genkai." Sasuke Hned. "I doubt she has one. She would have used it by now." Kakashi who appeared from the ceiling where gnomes live patted Sasuke's head. "Not always. Let's put her in a life or death situation and see."

Ibiki nodded in agreement. "Alright so What's the situation?" Kakashi gave a smile under his mask. "Sasuke go get Dylan before she chews through the wall and then follow me."

Three hundred miles away the five appeared at a large canyon with a small river and many many sharp pointy rocks at the bottom. Dylan tried too whistle as she looked down over the edge, clinging to Ibiki's leg. "Wow. So why are we here?" Kakashi chuckled as he gently pulled the away haired girl off of Ibiki and pushed her off the cliff side. "For you to fall of course."

* * *

FINALLY!! It took forever cuz of my summer job. o.e Sorry!! But yea, Dylan is gonna have Kekkei Genkai!! If anyone has any ideas or wanna hear mine because I like having more then one opinion jsut PM me! ^-^ Alright. That's all for now and I'll update as soon as I can! May The Jedi Bunnies of Riza Hawkeye bring you **_DOOM!!!!_**


	6. Marshmallow Gaara Puff!

**_Not Again!  
Chappie 6; Marshmallow Gaara Puff!_**

**Disclaimer; Yes I own naruto and crew, I also own Fer Sure by Medic Droil, the Caramelldansen Oh and I am GOD. :D I'm glad that was cleared up. **

* * *

It was weird falling off a cliff.  
No really it was. If you looked up you could see the evilly evil people that pushed you off getting smaller and smaller until they looked just like freaky ants with pointy hair. In the back of her mind where all the smart parts of her brain where hiding out, she wondered if she was going to die. Would she just go POOF and be some fairy? Go and spy on people with the excuse as an angel? Or would she just…not be there? Like ever? These are the thoughts that entered her mind, thoughts that confuse people.

Turning so she was looking at the pointy rocks, she clapped her hands together closing her eyes. "Dear God…I'm sorry for try to being you. But really, I'm much better at your job. I just wanna say that I wish Sasuke would get that stick pulled out of his ass one day after I die, Kakashi suffers a painful death from cheese and Naruto…Naruto can have my pet goldfish Sushi. Amen. Oh and I hope that kid from fifth grade can finally forgive me for the flaming arrows thing."

Opening her eyes, Dylan watched the rocks come closer, closer, closer and OMFG closer!! Until they were so close she could touch them. So…she did. Pulling her hands apart from the clap she had been doing still she poked the side of one of the rocks while thinking how nice it would be if the rocks were marshmallows, she was hungry.

**_BOOM!!!!!!!!!_**

Back with the evil people on top the cliff.

"…I don't think she has a kekkei genkai Kashi. You killed her." Kakashi frowned under his mask. He had been sure she would find some strange way out of it. Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had suddenly grown butterfly wings and flew away into the sunset even though it was nine in the freaking morning. That's when it happened. A bright flash of rainbow colored light appeared from the bottom of the canyon and suddenly...the rocks were gone, replaced by giant...marshmallows?! The hell? Sitting in the middle of one of the marshmallows was our favorite aqua haired girl looking confused.

Ibiki smirked and turned towards Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi who were staring at the waving Dylan. "Looks like she's alive. Hell looks like she has a Kekkei Genkai at that!" Sasuke shook his head as he looked down at the girl. "Yea but what is the Kekkei Genkai exactly? How did she do this?" Ibiki's smirk disappeared as he thought it over. "…No clue."

Kakashi cleared his throat and grinned through the mask, happy he had not killed the girl and had figured a way to show that Dylan and a Kekkei Genkai. He giggled like a school girl to himself. "We need to report this to the Hokage. But first…Sasuke go and get Dylan from there." And before Sasuke had the chance to argue and force the masked ninja to get her, He, Iruka and Ibiki had disappeared.

Grumbling about stupid adults and how they forced him to do annoying stupid things he poofed himself down to Dylan. He fell over on the marshmallow. Dylan grinned as she expertly stood up and walked across the fluff without falling like the Uchiha had a moment ago. Sasuke glared. It was times like this that made Dylan think of those quotes people had randomly aid in her old world. Something about killing looks or a cat being killed. Whatever. She shrugged to herself before plopping next to the raven haired boy.

"Ello motto."  
"What?"  
"I dunno."  
"Hn." Sasuke continued to glare as he preformed the hands signs to get them out of there after grabbing onto the aqua haired girls wrist. Like hell if he was going to hold her hand. He did not want rumors of the two going around. Though his annoying obsessive fan girls might succeed in killing Dylan…nahhh. She would scare them with her craziness to death.

When they appeared in front of Kakashi, Tsunade, Naruto, Iruka, Ibiki and Sakura, Dylan grinned and broke out in a song no one from that world knew.

"Vi undrarar ni redo alt vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni fa se  
Kom igjen  
Hvem som helst kan vara med  
So ror pa era fotter  
O-a-a-a!  
Och vicka era hofter  
O-la-la-la!  
Gjör som vi  
Till denna melodi"

She pulled her wrist from sasuke's hand, who unknowingly was still holding it and put her hands over her head. She Bent them over at the wrist while turning her body to her right…slightly and swaying her hips in that direction as well. Unbending her hands she turned to the left and doing the same. Quickly she did this over and over in a little dance while she sang.

"Oh-ahh-ahh-ahh!  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör som vi gjör  
Ta nagrå steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med  
Caramelldansen!

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao

Det blir en sensation over alt forstås  
Pa fester kommer alla att slappa loss  
Kom igjen  
Nu tar vi stegen omigjen  
O-o-oa

Så rør pa era fötter  
O-a-a-a  
Och vricka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gor som vi  
Til denna melodi"

The group stared in slight awe as she continued to do this, a crowd gathering around to watch as well. A few small children including Naruto tried doing the dance as well. Dylan grinned and closed her eyes, continuing finishing the song.

"Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Tå några steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Ta negra steg at vänster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!

O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao  
O-o-oa-oa  
O-o-oa-oa - ao

Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era hander  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Tå några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med Caramelldansen!

Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gjör so vi gjör  
Ta några steg at vanster  
Lyssna och lar  
Miss inte chansen  
Nu ar vi har med CaramelDansen!"

The crowd clapped and cheered at the odd but addicting song and the dance as Dylan grinned and bowed. Naruto shoot his fist in the air. "That was amazing Dylan!" Tsunade coughed into her fist. "Yes it was I guess. Wha's the necessary?" She asked while waving away the crowd. Dylan grinned and nodded her head. Tsunade signed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways. From what Ibiki, Kakashi, and Iruka have reported, I have decided you do not need to go to the academy. We shall just get you a teacher. One that can withstand your behavior and force you to learn something."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the Hokage. 'She can't be talking about me. I can't stand her. Plus I'm forced to already live with her!' He thought over in his mind. Silly Sasuke. Naruto's yelling over something dragged him from his thoughts. There in front of him stood the new Kazekage; Gaara. His arm crossed over his chest as he looked at Dylan. "Dylan. Meet your teacher for the next few weeks. Sabuku No Gaara."

Dylan stared for a moment before reaching up and pulling his hair. Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. "Wha? I wanted to see if it was real!! It's so red!!" A sweet childish look appeared on her face as she smiled at the Kazekage. Naruto snickered. Gaara just ignored the two before speaking with the Tsunade. Sasuke wasn't pay attention. He was thinking over the fact the killing machine, blood thirsty, Kazekage Gaara would be training the stupid, hyper, random Dylan. For a moment…he felt pissed off.


	7. Can you move it like this? NOPE!

This is kinda short. I'm having a major writers block for this story. For What The? i have millions of idea's in my head but not for Not Again. Nope a single one. Well....I have this one where Dylan gets ki-  
Dylan; -covers Poison's mouth with hand- Shhhhh!! Don't tell them that! thats one of the biggest parts of the story!!!  
Poison; Okay okay, geez. it's only a big part of the story because of the fact thats when Dylan gets a d-  
Dylan; Covers her mouth again- HUSH DAMN YOU!!!! By the way, when is Kylie appearing?  
Poison; Soon!! So without farther ado! Here comes Chappie Seven!!!

* * *

**_Chappie Seven; Can you move it like this? NOPE!  
Not Again!  
Disclaimer; If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would be one of those guys from the 80's that wore leather and slicked back hair while spending more time with Naruto, Orochimaru would wear a TuTu and have the hooker name 'Candy', kakashi would have his own TV Show with Jiriaya, Sakura would have real boobs, and Naruto would be shorter and with a Uke-expression on for Sasuke at all times.  
Or more obvious SasuNaru_**

"No. Spread your feet apart so you have a better position to move."  
"Like this?"  
"No."

Sasuke grit his teeth together as he watched Gaara moved the crazy aqua haired girl's legs into the correct position. His hands lingering longer then needed. No he didn't have a reason for wanting to cut out the kazekage's throat, feed it to a dog Nin while laughing evilly but as Sasuke Uchiha, he didn't have to have a reason. Well, he hoped not. His grinding of his teeth got worse as Dylan purposefully moved her feet together when Gaara moved back to teach her. Not even Gaara had it in him to keep this up. She had been doing this for ten minutes. Yes she had learned one jutsu, the transformation one Sakura had failed to teach her. She had turned into a perfect version of Gaara only with a gangster bandanna on his head and a pair of sunglasses the one guy from that's So 70's show always wore. You know that guy. The guy that makes the authoress think of Shino. ANYWAYS!

Sasuke smirked as Gaara growled at Dylan and held his head in one of his hands. "Since you do not want to corporate we shall move on to your Kekkei Genkai. Show me it." Sasuke's smirk disappeared as he leaned closer from his seat in a tree to watch. He was curious as to what she does. Dylan closed her eyes and scrunched up her nose in an almost cute, pouting look as she thought. Sasuke swore he saw smoke appear from her ears.

"I dunno how I did it." Gaara nodded slightly before leaning on the tree behind him. "What exactly happened when the silver haired ninja pushed you from the cliff's edge?" Yes he had been told what happened. They hoped he would figure out what Dylan could do. Said girl did the face again and shrugged. "I clapped my hands together, prayed to God about how I was better at his job and to evilly torture Sasuke and Kakashi for doing that to me." Gaara smirked slightly at the torture to the Uchiha and older ninja, Sasuke just frowned. "Then I touched the rocks when I was close enough! Then BOOMMM!!! MARSHMALLOW"

"Do it again then."  
"I'm not sure if I can get the words exactly the same but…Dear God…I'm sorry for try to being you. But really, I'm much better at your job. I just wanna say that I wish Sasuke would get that stick pulled out of his ass one day after I die, Kakashi suffers a painful death from cheese and Naruto…Naruto can have my pet goldfish Sushi. Amen. Oh and I hope that kid from fifth grade can finally forgive me for the flaming arrows thing-"  
"No not that. Try the clap thing again and touch something."

Dylan nodded as she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes for a moment before touching the rock at her feet. White light appeared for a moment before a chair took the rocks place. Gaara and Sasuke stared in amusement as Dylan grinned and sat in the chair, tipping back in it. "Cool! I just gonna touch things now…where's my emo water bottle?" Gaara smirked once more at the girl while Sasuke growled from his perch. Clearing his throat, Gaara turned so his back was to Dylan who was spinning in the chair. "That is all for today, we shall start training once again in the morning at five." "Pm?!" Dylan asked cheerfully. Gaara shook his head. "No. Am." Dylan pouted before getting out of the chair and stomping off to the ramen shack to find Naruto and complain to him.

Once Dylan was out of sight and distance for her to hear them, Gaara looked up at the tree Sasuke was in. "You can stop spying now." Deciding it would just be better than trying to hide and having Gaara use his sand, Sasuke jumped from the branch and placed his hands into him pockets while staring at the Kazekage. "How did you know? I hid my chakra." To answer his question, a ball of sand that looked exactly like an eye appeared in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke frowned.

"Why is it you were spying?"  
"I wanted to know how terrible that annoying girl was."  
"That is not why you spied."  
"Then why are you asking if you already know?"  
Gaara smirked. "Because I wanted to see if the great Uchiha would admit his feelings."  
"Feelings? For whom?"  
"That Dylan girl." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this.  
"What makes you think I have feelings for that moron?"  
"Because you do."  
"Hn. Trust me, I don't."  
"Then you would not care when I ask her to come back to Suna with me."

With that said, the red-haired Kage, turned his back on the other and walked off, leaving Sasuke Uchiha staring at his back in anger. He may not like Dylan, but like hell if would lose to Gaara. Uchiha's, never lose.

Smirking as a plan appeared; the raven haired boy turned and walked off to find the topic of their conversation.

* * *

WOOT! Evil plan!! Now if anyone has anything they wanna see happen in the plan; examples being Naruto having a Uke moment and kissing Sasuke(Im a Sasunaru fangirl) Dylan singing a certain song, Barney appearing and Dylan destories it with a bazooka, Talk muffins, or anything say so! Also i have a new poll up for this story. Who do you want paired with Dylan!!! Go vote so I can start getting evil ideas. Muwahahahahahahaha-coughs and chokes on spit-


End file.
